wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Colberican
Talk To Me *Take The Oath of Truthiness Year-end Awards What awards should Wikiality.com award this year? For some examples from previous years see these links: 2006 and 2007. Please post your suggestions for categories to be awarded here, then post your nominees for that category in the appropriate section (make one if necessary) in the Nominations section. Please only post items that were created in 2008. Any questions, post them on the Awards page talk page, here.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:48, 26 December 2008 (UTC) John Dean You're killin' me bro. That was dynamite. You took out all the funny on that page. What is this wikipedia? --Dick handsome 01:21, 14 August 2007 (UTC) The Coming Wikipocalypse --thisniss 13:39, 22 May 2007 (UTC) William Cohen Pic This is only a suggestion, and it's not very good...so if you don't use it, it's okay...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:17, 4 May 2007 (UTC) Chat Rooms I don't think there are any chat rooms per se, I guess "undo" will allow you to "revert" edits. Just be careful how much stuff you remove from pages and keep the truthiness coming!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:57, 29 April 2007 (UTC) Question Are you on?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:21, 29 April 2007 (UTC) :What do you see when you click this?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:30, 29 April 2007 (UTC) ::At the top, on the right hand side, just above the preview...what can you see that is clickable?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:35, 29 April 2007 (UTC) :::How about now?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:45, 29 April 2007 (UTC) ::::I mean, is it different now!? LOL--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:56, 29 April 2007 (UTC) :::::LOL, Okay, so know you have rollback rights, use your powers wisely Colberican!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:00, 29 April 2007 (UTC) :No, I do not think you're slow, I just have to get better at describing things. Also, in case you don't already know, you catch watch for vandals & trolls & bears (Oh my!) on . And thank you for all your hard work.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:08, 29 April 2007 (UTC) :LOL, Charlaton Heston, LOL! Now, just to make sure...(because I don't know) what are the new links that you can see?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:23, 29 April 2007 (UTC) ::Sorry to ask so many questions, I just want to make sure it is working correctly...does it also give you "rollback"? Anything else?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:43, 29 April 2007 (UTC) George Allen What a loser this guy is! I can't believe he is running again!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:35, 27 April 2007 (UTC) :You know what you outta do? Set the expections so high for him, that even if he does win, it will be seen as disappointment! I can work on some pictures for you! BTW, have you seen this? I feel George Allen's grandfather may have been in one of those shows...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:50, 27 April 2007 (UTC) O'Neill Picture of Mr. O'Neill: Image:PaulO'Neill.jpg, kinda hard to find...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:54, 7 April 2007 (UTC) Janet Reno Image:WillFerrellChrisKattan.gif Picture for you!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:33, 5 April 2007 (UTC) :Hey, no problem, but there is a better way to post them, just go to the image section on N00b Guide--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 15:41, 5 April 2007 (UTC) Hat tip (and thanks) I "tipped" you (on your user page) specifically for the Ronald Reagan's Birthday article, because we have really needed that one, but I wanted to thank you more generally for your work on the "wanted" pages! The templates especially look so much nicer when they've got more blue links. Thank you, thank you, thank you! --thisniss 04:19, 6 March 2007 (UTC) Jimmy Carter's son I am confused, did Stephen ever say that? ...I don't remember...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:50, 3 March 2007 (UTC) :Okay, but try to avoid random stuff, okay, we don't want to turn into Uncyclopedia..although I wouldn't mind their traffic!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:58, 3 March 2007 (UTC) War Criminals Stephen did come up with something very close to that, he called them FUSSDIRAGs, and there is a tag for it, "FUSSDIRAG". Tell me if that works. BTW, if I haven't already told you, thank you thank you thank you...the work you are doing with the wantedpages is awesome!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:41, 3 March 2007 (UTC) :As much of a criminal Dr. Kissinger is in real life, for the GOP, he is a hero! So maybe he shouldn't be given a war criminal award, he should be a Man of God or something else...something sarcastic...BTW, the other admins are kinda new, so they haven't seen your work. :I have been here for a while, on the other hand and I know what you've been doing--I've seen it, and I wanted to let you know, even though you might not have a "featured" anything, your contributions are still worthy of notice and they are helpful.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:51, 3 March 2007 (UTC) Biographies You seem to really well with biographies, would you mind taking a look at the and see if any of them look like something you might want to take a stab at? Thanks!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:57, 2 March 2007 (UTC) :Good! You always seem to do so well with the biographies, I thought it was a good fit, thanks again!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:05, 2 March 2007 (UTC) New Template We have a new template for people who work for "FOX". It is called "foxempl" and works like all the other templates. If you have any questions, drop me a note.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:01, 28 February 2007 (UTC) Citizen Award! Citizen, for your work in helping Stephen, you will be awarded a "Truthiness Protector" badge! Congratulations!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:39, 21 February 2007 (UTC) :For more boxes to decorate your userpage with, click here--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:46, 21 February 2007 (UTC) Great Wall Pic Image:GreatWallOfChina.jpg--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:11, 15 February 2007 (UTC) :Anything I can do to help.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:00, 21 February 2007 (UTC) The Joker Have you seen this?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:48, 9 January 2007 (UTC) Seacrest Pic Another pic for you, Image:RyanSeacrest.jpg--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:58, 9 January 2007 (UTC) Shinseki Picture I found a picture that you might be able to use for you Eric Shinseki page, Image:SgtBilko.jpg--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:28, 9 January 2007 (UTC) :I found another one, too: Image:GomerPyle.jpg, use either or neither whichever your gut feels is best--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:38, 9 January 2007 (UTC) Happy New Year! Or should that be Truthy New Year!? Regardless, post your year-end memories/ new year resolutions. The links are: here.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:41, 5 January 2007 (UTC) Media Tag I made a tag for "journalists' called "media". I put one on Charlie Rose.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:09, 12 December 2006 (UTC) :Don't forget to tag all your "journalistas" with the "media" tag (use just like the commie tag)--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:02, 16 December 2006 (UTC) Alex Trebek pic I deleted the naked pic of Trebek that you uploaded (I had uploaded the exact same pic a while before you did) only because mine had copyright stuff on it.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:28, 1 December 2006 (UTC) :excellent--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:44, 1 December 2006 (UTC) Terri Schiavo I found a better picture of Ms. Schiavo showing her with a feeding tube...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:23, 21 November 2006 (UTC) :OOPS! Image:NicoleRitchie.jpg--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:24, 21 November 2006 (UTC) ::You're welcome, and don't worry about the formatting stuff, you will learn it, or someone could fix it. The most important thing is to fill all the internets tubes with as much truthiness as you can cram in there! And I have to say you are one of the better crammers.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:07, 21 November 2006 (UTC) VOTE! --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 09:36, 27 November 2006 (UTC) 2006 Truthies Did you nominate your stuff yet? There's less than 30 minutes left--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:34, 18 November 2006 (UTC) Stephen says hello to Scalia I found a pic you might be able to use "Image:Stephen'helloScalia'.jpg" --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:32, 14 November 2006 (UTC) 2006 Truthies Don't forget to nominate your best stuff here Also, you don't have to write the name of the article at the top, the wiki adds it automatically, just an FYI--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:29, 13 November 2006 (UTC) P.K. Winsome You are fast, dude.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:02, 3 November 2006 (UTC) Sending People to Hell Stephen has given all Wikialists the authority to send peopleto hell, so you can add a "hell" template to Nancy Pelosi!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:44, 20 October 2006 (UTC) Hello good-Godly American! I see you have been working on the American Men of God series, I have created a template just for you, it is called AMoG. In case you don't already know, to use a template, just type the name between two sets of "{" braces. (The squiggly parenthesis). Like this: For more templates, go to my main page (not talk page) and click on the link to templates. Good work American, Stephen would be proud. --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 14:29, 12 September 2006 (PDT) Aww. I wrote a Head on without the hyphen or the trademark...Head On--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:50, 13 September 2006 (PDT) Don't forget to give any NAMBLA organization a NAMBLA template! I believe GAO is in NAMBLA --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 15:45, 14 September 2006 (PDT) Question I'm kinda new at this, and was trying to merge bible and holy bible because it was very clear that it needed to be done, but for some reason i couldn't get bible to redirect to holy bible correctly. : Merging is kinda weird at this point...usually what I do when merging is figure out which one is going to be the one that survives (Bible? or Holy Bible) then copy all the info into the page that will NOT SURVIVE, and redirect it to the one that will. I usually copy code to a word processing program on my computer before redirecting, in case something goes wrong, at least I will have a copy somewhere safe.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:58, 15 September 2006 (PDT) In Recognition of Your Contributions to Truthiness (see User page for award) Congratulations--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:14, 20 September 2006 (PDT) Ken Lay I took out your pic and added two of my own. If you don't like the change, feel free to switch your pic back in.--Weston Esterhazy 02:58, 22 October 2006 (UTC)